


I Was Made For Loving You

by hopeinyourheart



Series: Palace [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, this is just emre's pov on getting a soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeinyourheart/pseuds/hopeinyourheart
Summary: When did Emre let someone slip under his skin





	I Was Made For Loving You

When did Emre let someone slip under his skin.

How did it happen, when did this blonde haired, tattooed, overly cheeky man slip under the walls, when did Emre let them fall? Maybe they didn’t, maybe Loris broke through them. But how could he if Emre hadn't allowed it?

This isn't what he does. He loves his friends, loves his teammates and his family and football but Emre isn't an open person. He doesn’t let people see certain parts of him, he doesn’t talk openly about himself and his life. He very rarely ever talks about personal things and he never lets them into his personal space. 

He controls his own life and emotions and the only time they ever really slip is when he's playing football and he can't keep the elation in check, but he doesn’t care about that. He loves football openly and wholly; it’s a big part of who he is. 

But everything changes when Loris comes along.

He meets him in preseason, recognised him from the youth team and introduced himself, he never realised that, that moment would change his life. He wakes up with a sore ache on his hip and he pray's he isn't injured, he can't deal with that. He needs to play, constantly. Feels empty if he doesn’t. 

Getting injured drained the life out of him and it’s the last thing he wants. The pain is dull and throbbing and it ache's enough to warrant concern so he presses down on his hip to numb the pain. Putting pressure on his hip doesn’t help the pain as he finds it throbs even more, like needles piercing his skin. He lifts his shirt and on the left side of his hip sits a swallow with the number 1 in-between it's wings.

Emre's head clatters back down to the pillows and he stares at the ceiling in the darkness of the room.

A soulmate mark.

Loris Karius' number. 

Shit.

If someone told Emre that he would meet his soulmate, at twenty-two years old in some random hotel in LA, to a man he just met a couple hours ago, he would have scoffed and walked on. 

How can they be soulmates? Emre traces his fingers over the mark to soothe the ache and to check if it's real. When the mark doesn’t fade away and Emre learns he isn't dreaming, he has no idea what to do. Should he mention something? He thinks he should and he makes the decision at 2;15 in the morning that he's going to tell Loris whenever he sees him the next day, awkwardness be damned. 

He would want to know if someone had a mark relating to him on their skin no matter who they were. Maybe they weren't romantic soulmates, platonic marks happened all the time. Emre listened in school, always attentive and aware of everything happening. Maybe he isn't equipped to deal with this but he knows a little bit about soulmates which reassures in him in some weird way. 

*

His plan goes to pieces the next day when he hears that Loris has suffered a broken hand. He sighs to himself because he has no clue what he's going to do now. They’ve just met, it isn't like he can blurt it out over a text message. He feels like there has to be some sort of protocol here.

_W_ _hat the hell did people do when they found their soulmate_ _?_  Why did no one talk about this stuff, Emre knew the tactics and how soul marks formed but he hadn't the slightest clue on what to do afterward.

The only reason he figured the mark belonged to Loris was because he had the same swallow tattoo on his chest and his jersey number was 1. It couldn’t be a coincidence that the mark formed only some hours after meeting him.

Emre didn’t even know what he was going to say but he makes his way to the lobby to say his goodbye to Loris, feeling a little upset that he didn’t get longer to spend any longer with him. they share a brief before Emre tells him to text before the surgery and then watches him climb into a car and drive away before he gets he heads to training.

The rest of preseason goes by in a flash, he gets some minutes in his legs, has some fun with the lads. Things are intense as the team are getting ready for the new season but he still finds some time to kick back and play pool and relax by the pool. 

Loris texts him when before his surgery and Emre texts him back good luck. 

The mark on his hip throbs. 

*

They return from America and Emre can't help but go over to Loris' as he finds himself wanting to spend time with him. He has no clue if Loris is his soulmate but the least he wants is to become friends with him. He knows how hard it is at a new club, speaking a new language and learning new tactics and styles while also having to settle into a new city. Emre has no clue if Loris even has a mark, or if it's even his but he feels like they can be good friends.

However, he never expects him to settle under his skin.

Maybe it's his own fault, maybe somewhere along the line of he blurred the line of friends and something more but when Loris asks him to come to Dubai he can't refuse. Dubai is hot and stuffy and they spend a lot of time lounging around pools and shopping; it’s a relief to have a break from training and football. 

Loris rents out a yacht and they spend the night partying and drinking. Emre meets Loris' friends who seem cool enough and Emre doesn’t mind them but he finds himself heading to the deck to get some fresh air. Taking a deep breath, he spreads his arms over the railing and looks at the water sloshing against the ship; under the dark sky the water looks pitch black. He stretches against the railing and tries to shake the fog from the beer in his mind. 

Loris comes up to the deck and leans against the railing; he doesn’t say anything, just leans his head toward the clear sky. Emre turns his head towards him, sees his unruly hair and sweaty skin, runs his eyes over the tattoos on his skin, sees the swallow etched onto the skin on his chest, exactly identical to the one on his own skin. He finds he wants to run his fingers over his tattoos, feel the lines move under his skin, ask him what they mean. 

His thoughts are broken when Loris takes a sip of beer making Emre quickly averts his eyes back to the moving water but not before smirking at him. 

He needs to get things together. This isn't what he does. 

*

Time moves on and Emre still doesn’t know why he hasn’t mentioned anything. He was so certain and sure that he would tell him but as they got closer and become better friends, Emre finds that he can't tell him. He doesn’t know if this will ruin things because he doesn’t want to ruin the friendship they have. 

If Loris has Emre's mark on his own skin he hasn’t mentioned anything so Emre has no clue where they lie, or what they are supposed to do. If Loris did have his mark surely he would say something right? But then again Emre himself has said nothing and he finds himself pushing his thoughts about it to the back of his mind more often than not. 

*

The Christmas party happens and Emre has fun. He lets loose a little, watches the lads dance, drinks alcohol, speaks to Dejan and Marko. He mostly sticks to the side lines and the only time his interest peaks is when Loris dances with Adam. He’s is wearing skin tight black jeans and a plain white t shirt with a bunch of chains around his neck and Emre thinks he has never seen a sight better than this. The way he moves does things to Emre and he needs to stop watching before he loses all sense of control.

Picking up another drink, he averts his gaze and focuses on gulping it down, he's going to regret this in the morning but it's Christmas he muses and Loris looks perfect and Emre doesn’t understand his feelings. He doesn’t do feelings, he doesn’t fall in love, not with his teammates, especially not with tall blonde-haired keepers who make Emre's heart feel funny and makes him do stupid things like taking him back to his apartment at some unholy hour of the morning and letting him stay the night.

The mark on his hip throbs. He runs his fingers over it, thinks about when he let this annoying overly confident, cheeky idiot under his skin, when he became his best friend, let alone the man he was in love with. Emre has never experienced something like this, a person who is constantly in this space, someone who annoys him but makes his day better at the same time. Someone he can't go a day without seeing, someone he wants in his space and his home and his life. He doesn’t know what to do to about the soulmate mark and he never thought his life would change but it did and now he has someone sitting under his skin.

For the first time ever, he's a little afraid and completely unsure of what to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> i had this written as part of the first work but during editing i decided to go w the whole super slow build tension, but i still wanted to share his pov so here ya are.  
> thanks for reading <3333


End file.
